badgesfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Wiki Badge:Manual of style
The manual of style is a guide to how pages should look on the wiki. It is primarily used to provide a standardized format for pages, and how sections look. Article titles Articles should be named appropriately. Each word should be capitalized. The exception to this is if the subject is canonically uncapitalized. Prepositions should be uncapitalized. These includes such as "a", "the", "of", and others. The exception to this is if the preposition is the first word. Sections Sections and headings are used to break the article up into easily readable segments. Markup Use two equal signs ( ) style markup for headings. Start with , add the heading title, then end with . This section's heading was created with the markup: : Sections and headings This subsection's heading was created with the markup: : Markup Naming The headings should only have the first word capitalized, along with any other proper nouns. Headings should not have links. They should also be as short as possible. What goes in a section? Sections are meant to go into detail about certain features. It is therefore suggested that the first paragraph of the article provides a lead-in for what the page is about, and the subsections give further detailed information. Font features Colors Font colors should not be used in an article. The only form of color that is allowed is bold. Lists Bullets Bulleted lists are used to list items that do not have to be in any specific order. To create a bulleted list, enter an asterisk (*) before the text. Two asterisks (**) can create a sub-list. Numbers Numbered lists are used to list items in a progressive order. To create a numbered list, enter a number sign (#) before the text. Bold and italics Two apostrophes can be used to create italicized text and three apostrophes create bold text. Italics should be used to draw attention to a small phrase, whereas bold text should be used for sentences. Grammar and spelling Language The language of the wiki is American English, and all spelling should follow this convention. Abbreviations Abbreviations should not be used in articles. Punctuation Lists of things should have a serial comma at the end. For example, "apples, oranges, and bananas" is okay, whereas "apples, oranges and bananas" would not. Tense The wiki generally uses the present tense. The exception to this is if content has been removed. Future tense should only be used on articles that have confirmation that there will be an update. Point of view The wiki uses the third person point of view. "You" should not be used at any point. Dates Dates should be listed as (dd/mm/yyyy), the day before month format. This is most commonly used around the world. No commas are to be used in the year. Time zones The time zones that should be used is UTC, which does not need to be adjusted for Daylight Savings Time. It is the default timezone for the wiki. es:Wiki Badge:Manual of styleru:Badge вики:Manual of stylepl:Badge Wiki:Manual of stylefr:Wiki Badge:Manual of styleit:Badge Wiki:Manual of styleen:Badge Wiki:Manual of styleja:Badge Wiki:Manual of stylenl:Badge Wiki:Manual of stylezh:Badge 维基:Manual of styleno:Badge Wiki:Manual of style